Help Me
by jenny sherman
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a fight and afterwards Arizona's life is in danger, will they get the chance to make up.
1. Chapter 1

**HELP**

**Summary: Callie and Arizona have a fight and afterwards Arizona's life is in danger, will they get the chance to make up.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Callie and Arizona were in the shower together enjoying them selves when the bathroom door opened.

"Wow, hello girls, just wondered if I could use your shower as I'm waiting for maintenance on mine" Callie shielded Arizona's naked form from Marks leering eyes.

"Mark, GET OUT" Arizona shouted.

"You sure I couldn't just come in there and help you two out, we could save water that way and everyone will be happy" he said with a cheeky grin on his face that Callie just couldn't help smile at but the look on Arizona's face told her that she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"MARK" Callie shouted while still keeping the smirk on her face.

"Okay, okay just a suggestion" he winked at Callie as he left the room.

Arizona came out from behind Callie's body and shook her head at how he had once again just walked into their apartment and helped himself.

Callie turned around and tried to kiss her girlfriend but Arizona moved away.

"We need to do something about this," she said as she rinsed off her hair.

"He didn't mean it Ari" Callie said with that sexy grin that usually let her get away with anything.

"That's not going to work on me this time" Arizona said as she stepped out of the shower leaving Callie unsure of how to deal with Mark. He was her best friend and it was difficult for her to tell him to back off and give her space when he had been such a rock for her in the past.

Arizona got dressed quickly and decided to just towel dry her hair. She walked into the kitchen area and poured herself out some cereals.

She heard the shower turn off and watched as Callie came out dressed in her robe.

She came up behind her and placed her arms around her waist.

"I didn't get to finish my kiss," she said as she kissed Arizona's neck in the place that she knew that she loved. Arizona smiled.

"Stop making me weaken you bad girl" Arizona said with a groan and turned around to undo Callie's robe.

"I can be a bad girl if you want me too" Callie leant in and kissed her passionately, just then the door opened and Mark walked in.

"Hey girls please don't stop on my account, I just want to take that shower now" he said as he walked past them both into the bedroom. Arizona let out a loud sigh and tied Callie's robe back up.

"Ok, you need to do something about him or were never going to have sex again at this rate"

"I'll talk to him okay"

"Today please" Arizona pleaded then returned to her cereal bowl. All she wanted to do was rip off Callie's robe and make love to her girlfriend, but Marks intrusions were making her grumpy, and she was never grumpy.

Her mood didn't improve when they got to work as Mark just had to walk with them, then at lunchtime he just had to sit with them. Everywhere Callie and her went he was there. Arizona couldn't remember the last time they had, had a night together as Mark was always with them.

Arizona was in her office writing up some notes on a patient when Callie came in.

"Hey you" she said as she kissed her on the head.

"Have you talked to Mark yet" By he look on Callie's face, it was obvious that she hadn't

For the first time in a long time, Arizona felt anger building up inside her. And it was at that point that Mark entered the room.

"Hey there are my girls"

"MARK ENOUGH" Arizona shouted and even Callie jumped at the loudness of her voice.

"You can not spend every minute of the day with us, we are a couple Mark not a threesome. I know you are hurt because of Lexi but honestly we can't babysit you all the time. We need some space to breathe, your suffocating us" Callie could see the hurt on his face as he just nodded his head and left the office quietly. Arizona felt so much better; finally he knew that it was she and Callie, not the three of them.

She looked over at Callie whose face only showed anger. Arizona threw her hands up in the air and stomped out of the room. Callie followed her to the nurse's station where Bailey was filling in a chart.

"Do you really think that, that was necessary, I told you I was going to speak to him?" Callie said, a little louder than intended. Mark had been her rock through a lot of hardship in her life recently and she wasn't going to cast him aside just because she was in a new relationship. Bailey looked at the two women, she could see that Callie was pissed but also Arizona was mad too and that meant that it was going to kick off at any minute.

"Yes I do think that was necessary, I asked you to speak to him about boundaries and you haven't so I had too"

"You didn't speak to him about boundaries you humiliated him and hurt him"

"No, I told it like it was" Arizona refused to believed that she did anything wrong.

"Arizona, he is my best friend and has been through a lot with me, just because we are in a relationship and you don't know what its like to have someone like that, I'm not going to let you ruin my friendship" Arizona looked a little shocked and hurt at her comment.

"What do you mean someone like that, are you saying that I don't have any friends?" Callie was pissed at how she had treated Mark and even more angry at the way she wasn't bothered by it when she had tried to point out what she had done wrong, so she couldn't help herself with the words that came out of her mouth.

"Well lets see shall we, name one of your friends before you met me here" Arizona opened her mouth but realised that she didn't have a best friend but she did have friends didn't she. It was one of her major faults that she knew she had, being an army brat and travelling around so much in her life she hadn't stayed in one place long enough to make friends let alone a best friend, she hadn't known what that was like until she met Callie. Her only best friend was Tim, her twin brother but when he died there had been no one else until Callie.

"I, I" Arizona said but the images of Tim flooded her mind, all of her happy memories as a kid playing with her bother clouded her mind. She was shocked and overcome with the emotions of them all. Her father had tried to keep them all occupied since he had been killed so they didn't have time to think about those memories.

"I, I what, you cant can you, so don't go criticising or ruining my friendship because your jealous that you are too emotionally challenged to get one"

Bailey shook her heard at Callie's words and knew that she would come to regret them. Arizona hung her head down looking at the floor; all of Callie's anger flew away as soon as she saw the tears fall from Arizona's face.

"Arizona I'm" Arizona looked up with tears flowing down her face.

"Tim" Was what she said with a shaky breath. Callie's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Tim was my only best friend and after he died I didn't need another one as no one could replace that hole in my life that he left, until I met you, but this emotionally challenged girlfriend needs a moment alone, yes alone seeming as I don't have any friends to help me deal with the hurtful things my girlfriend has just said to me" she stormed off and headed to another part of the hospital, as far away from Callie as possible.

Callie looked at Bailey.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of that" Callie couldn't believe she had hurt Arizona like that.

"Think of it from her point of view, she's an army brat, she was dragged here there and everywhere as a kid, never in one place long enough to make any true friends, the only one that was always there for her was her brother, your supposed to be her best friend now, your supposed to be the one to support her now. Its weird for her, the relationship between you and Mark, she's dealing with it as best she can but she's right, you do need to tell him boundaries"

Callie looked at Bailey, 'my god she's right'. Bailey knew that she had gotten through to her. Callie just looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"How do you know all this stuff"?

"I'm Bailey, I know everything" she said and walked away hoping that Callie would heed her advice.

Arizona didn't know where to head to, she just needed to get away from everyone for a minute, and so she headed to the roof. She stood there looking over the railings at the bay and let her tears flow freely as she sobbed. How did that argument get so out of hand and so nasty? She sat down on the floor as the images of Tim came into her head again, she couldn't do that here, she couldn't deal with Tim here at work, that was a thing to be dealt with at home in private. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She didn't hear that door open.

"Arizona?" Teddy said softly as she approached the surgeon sobbing her heart out on the floor.

Arizona lifted her head up and looked at Teddy, she just put her head back down.

Teddy sat down on the floor beside her.

"Hey, hey what's happened" Arizona lifted up her head and wiped her face.

"Me and Callie had a fight, it was horrible" Arizona told her all about what Callie had said.

"Hey what am I chopped liver, I thought I was one of your best friends, I didn't know anyone here only Owen until you came up to me and told me that we were going to be friends, I'm thankful that you did as you have been a great friend to me, you have Alex who is also a good friend, Bailey, Owen, Sheppard and all the rest are your friends too"

Arizona smiled and Teddy smiled too.

"Thank you Teddy, you're a good friend"

"Hell yes I am" she said and giggled. Then put her arm around Arizona's shoulder.

"How about we get up off this cold floor and head back inside" Arizona nodded and let Teddy lead her down to her office.

Once in there Teddy made her a coffee.

"Tell you what, I have to go to a stupid convention tonight, its about advancement in heart medicine, well really its just a great excuse to get drunk on a free bar, I was going to ask Christina to come with me but I think you could do with a night away with your friend, free bar, free food, free room. We will be back by tomorrow afternoon, what do you say"

Arizona thought it over for a few minutes. Normally she was never think of leaving after a fight but she needed a break for the night.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Teddy" Teddy smiled.

"Great, go home and pack an overnight bag and meet me at the train station in 2 hours"

Arizona paged Alex to meet her in her office.

"Hey what's up?" Alex asked as he could see that she had been crying.

"Hey are you alright Robbins" she could hear the concern in his voice and was touched, she suddenly realised that she had more friends here than she realised.

"I'm ok now thanks Alex, I'm going to stay at a convention tonight with Teddy, could you reschedule Cassis surgery for late afternoon tomorrow and hold down the fort until I'm back, I know you will be fine" Alex blinked twice.

"Thank you, have a good time you look like you could use it" he smiled at her then left to sort out the rescheduling of the operation.

Arizona left the hospital and headed for her apartment. She gathered up a couple of things and put them in an over night bag. She was about to phone Callie and tell her, her plans but decided that she couldn't talk to her yet so she decided to text her instead.

'_Callie, think we both need some space tonight so I am going to Portland for a conventions with Teddy, MY FRIEND, will be back tomorrow afternoon to talk, Arizona_

_Ps love you'_

She sent the text and headed for the train station.

Callie was searching around the hospital for Arizona, she had paged and paged her but she wasn't answering. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at it and read the text from Arizona.

Shit she's really going to bail on me tonight. Callie realised that she must have really hurt her a lot with her not to want to spend the night with her. Callie started to panic. Had she ruined things with her, would they get past this? She went to find Mark.

"Hey Mark" Mark could see that she was upset.

"What's wrong" Mark asked as he put his arms around her as her tears fell.

"I've blown things with Arizona, I've driven her away. I told her about my friendship with you about how important you are to me and then I said such horrible things to her Mark, then, she, then she started to cry and brought up her brother and ran off, oh god Mark what have I done"

"Wow, wow, slow down, where is she"

"She's gone to Portland with Teddy, she's left me" Mark looked confused

"For how long"

"She'll be back tomorrow but it's not the point she left without saying goodbye"

"Callie, I can see her point, I can see why she said what she said, I'm not her BF I'm yours, she is trying to fit in with us. You and me are so easy with each other, maybe me and Blondie just need dome time together alone, she is right, I do just pop in when I want to, but things are different now, you have a girlfriend and I need to respect that so I will start to knock from now on, how about that, it's a start isn't it" Callie smiled at her friend, he was trying so hard to make her feel better.

"Joes" she asked

"You're buying the first round," he said and they left work to head for their favourite bar.

Teddy was looking at her watch and waiting by the train for Arizona. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hey Callie" she said

"Is she with you" Teddy felt bad for her; she knew she was probably regretting what was said.

"No, but I can see her walking down the platform towards me"

"How does she look?" Callie asked and Teddy could hear the sadness in her voice.

"She looks like she should be with you sorting out this silly argument" Callie smiled.

"Look after her ok and tell her I'm sorry and make sure she doesn't hook up with any hot woman at the party and make sure that"

"Yeah ok bye, bye now" Teddy said and hung up the phone.

Arizona finally reached her.

"Hey, are you ready to go" Teddy asked with a huge smile.

"No, I cant go Teddy, I want to but I cant leave like this, I cant leave Callie after a fight, that's just crazy, I need to see her" Teddy smiled as Arizona rambled on.

"Ari, Arizona, it's fine, go and make up, oh just one thing, when Xang goes mad that I didn't invite her I'm heading her in your direction ok" Teddy hugged her and got on the train. Arizona waved her off then headed back to her apartment to dump her suitcase.

Teddy watched her friend's happy face as the train pulled away, she thought about phoning Callie to tell her the news but decided that it would be better if Arizona just showed up. Teddy sat back in her chair and enjoyed the short journey to her conference.

Arizona got out the cab and looked at her watch. It was 8.20; Callie would be home or at Joe's. She decided to throw her bag in and get changed and head to Joe's first.

It had started to rain and Arizona ran across the street to her apartment building. The thunder could be heard in the distance. Arizona hated thunderstorms; it always reminded her of gunfire or explosions, normally Callie would hold her. She got off the elevator and opened the door to her apartment. She put on the wall light and threw her Mac on the chair; she shook her wet hair and placed her suitcase on the floor. As she grabbed her coat to hang it up she noticed that there were a few things in the room that were out of place.

In fact the more she looked it looked like there were things missing, she walked towards the kitchen and saw the slightly open window and realised that she might have been burgled. She felt a sudden sense of fear seep into her and decided to go to the apartment across the hall and phone the police. As she reached the door she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth, she felt and arm grab her and lift her in the air. She felt herself being dragged backwards towards the bedroom.

'Callie' is all she could think.

Tbc…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Callie and Mark were on their 3rd Tequila shot.

"Hey earth to Callie, Callie can you hear me," Mark said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What oh year sorry I just had the strangest feeling of dread, creepy" she shook herself and grabbed her next drink.

Arizona started to fight and used her elbow to punch her attacker in the stomach. It winded him enough for him to let her go. Arizona ran towards the door again but within seconds a vice like grip was on her arm pulling her backwards towards the kitchen surface.

Arizona hit it with such force that she heard he ribs break on her left side. She let out a loud cry and grabbed her side whilst bending over.

"So you like it rough do you bitch" he said as he grabbed her head and threw her backwards head first into the wall. Arizona felt her world darken for a moment then shooting pain across her skull. She felt the warm liquid of blood fall down the side of her face.

"Again" he said as he grabbed her head and slammed it against the wall again. Her vision began to blur and the pounding in her head was immense. Arizona balled up her fist and turned around and punched him in the face, he let go or her head and grabbed his nose. Arizona slumped against the wall trying to catch her breath.

He recovered quickly and backhanded her across her cheek that sends her crashing into the living room table. She lay on the floor dazed and felt rough hands grab her and lift her up. One arm went around her throat and she felt herself being half dragged half carried into the bedroom. She felt herself being lifted up and then thrown on to the bed.

"NO, NO" she shouted as she tried to get up but he placed his hand over her mouth and ripped open her blouse. Arizona felt sick and frightened as she knew what his intentions were and for someone who had never been with a man she was terrified. He had both of her wrists in his one large hand and he had a vice like grip on them, so much so that she was sure if he didn't let up he was going to break her wrist.

He took his hand off her mouth and reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge knife and placed it against her stomach.

"Now, your not going to scream, your going to enjoy this and if your lucky then I wont kill you after I'm done"

"Please, please don't do this, please" he completely ignored her and used the knife to slice open her trousers. He placed the knife against her cheek then let it caress her body as if it was his finger; he gently brought it down her neck, stroking her breasts with it, then sliding down her stomach.

"Don't move," he said as he let go of her wrists and placed the knife against her stomach whilst his free hand started to undo his jeans.

A stubborn thought came over her. She would rather die than let a man do this to her, so with all her strength she lifted up her knee and connected with his groin, he yelped in pain and fell forward on top of her.

Arizona gave out a loud gasp and her body tensed. The attacker realised what had happened when he felt the liquid start to spill out over his hand.

"Oh shit, this is your fault you stupid bitch, you made me do it," He shouted at her as he pulled the knife out of her stomach.

When Arizona had kicked him, he had fell forward and the knife had simply just slide into her stomach. He stood up off her and looked at the blood pumping out of her body.

"Help me" she whispered, but she was backing out of the bedroom and running for the door, he tripped as he did and he steadied himself against the wall, as he left the apartment he didn't see the large bloody hand print he left on the wall.

Arizona had white-hot pain all over her body, every movement was agony, and she could feel her blood underneath her body as well as spilling down from the top of her stomach. She tried to lift her head up but her head wound was so bad that it made her so dizzy.

'Callie" she whispered.

"How dare she leave me after a fight" Callie said with a slight drunken slur. Callie and Mark were making their way back towards Callie's apartment.

"She's never left me after a fight, well not that we have many fights, but she would always stay to sort it out"

"Obviously, the free bar was too much of a temptation" Mark said trying to lighten Callie's mood.

"You know what I am going to phone her and give her a piece of my mind, no, no I'm going to text her like she text me" Mark shook his head.

"Bad idea, you shouldn't drunken text" Mark hoped that she wouldn't text anything that she would regret in the morning.

Arizona lay on the bed gasping for breath, she was trying to figure out what to do next, she was so frightened and to make it even that little bit worse the thunderstorm was here and she was terrified, terrified that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to Callie, terrified that she was going to die alone like this. Arizona heard a noise and realised that it was her phone, she moved her head slowly and saw it on the floor.

It must have fallen out of her pocket in the struggle. She tried to figure out how she was going to reach it, she turned her body ever so slightly to the right but didn't realise how close to the edge she was and she rolled off onto the floor.

Arizona screamed out in pain as she landed on the floor. Her head wound made the room seem like it was swinging around and her body felt like a dead weight. She could see her phone in front of her, it must be only 6 feet away but it might have been a mile away for the good it did her. Slowly by slowly she inched her way towards it. Each little movement send more pain through her body and fresh tears down her face as she cried in agony. 'Callie I need you' she whispered

Callie decided to phone her since she had not responded to the text message.

Arizona was within reach of the phone when it started to ring. By the ring tone she knew it was Callie. "Don't stop ringing me baby" Arizona said and she inched her way towards it.

The phone went to voice mail and Callie pressed the end button hard and threw her phone on the other chair.

"How childish is she" Callie shouted at Mark as he shook his head.

"Fine, she doesn't want to speak to me then I'm not going to phone her again tonight, she will have to speak to me"

Due to all the immense pain and blood loss, Arizona could feel herself starting to get weaker. Finally she reached her phone and took a moment to gather her strength. Her back and stomach were soaked through with blood and it was making her shiver. Arizona summoned up some of her last strength and turned over. The movement caused her to scream out in agony, but at that moment a loud clap of thunder sounded and drowned out her screams.

Looking at the phone Arizona realised that there was only enough battery left in it for one phone call, dam Mark always being right about her charging her phone. She pressed the speed dial number for Callie's mobile and waited with hope that her beloved would be here to help her soon. It started to ring.

Callie leant over to the other sofa and looked at the number.

"Its Arizona" she said whilst looking at Mark.

"Well I think I will do what she did and ignore her" Callie said to Mark as she pressed the ignore button.

Arizona's hope sank as the voice mail message came on. No, No she thought.

"Please leave your message after the beep"

"Callie, help me" was all Arizona could say before her battery died.

"NOOO" she whispered in defeat. Arizona lifted her head up gently to see if there was anything that she could use to attract attention but she was so weak that just by lifting her head she was exhausted. The doctor in her knew that she probably had a fractured skull.

Lying on the floor looking at the ceiling Arizona started to think about all the things that she wanted to do but will now never get the chance to. Mostly she thought about how her future would have gone with Callie, she knew that Callie was the one that she wanted to marry and grow old with.

Her parents, oh god, what would this do to them, one blown up and the other stabbed to death. Arizona cried and wished for the darkness to take her away from this pain. Throughout the night she only had little moments of relief when she passed out. Arizona waited on the floor of her apartment, beaten, broken, bleed, crying and writhing in pain and waiting for the end to take her.

"ARIZONA" Callie shouted as she woke up from a nightmare. She couldn't remember the dream but she just knew it was about Arizona and that it was terrifying. Callie decided that enough time had passed and after that dream she just had to speak to her. She leant across the bed and grabbed her phone but it was flat. 'Dam Mark for being right about charging her phone' she thought. She got out of bed and wiped her sleep away as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the house phone and dialled Arizona's mobile number; the automated message came on telling her that the phone was turned off. Callie tried to shake off the bad feeling she had and headed to the showed.

Callie dried her hair and made herself a slice of toast. She grabbed her keys and headed out the apartment. She knocked on Marks door and walked in.

"Morning, any news from Blondie" he asked as he grabbed his coffee cup and keys.

"No, nothing but my phone is flat, I've left it charging and will pick it up at lunch time, I had an awful nightmare that something was wrong with her so I phoned her but her phone is turned off"

Callie waited whilst Mark locked his door.

"Honestly you two are always forgetting to charge your phones" Mark put his keys in his pocket and they headed across the road to work. All the while, Callie couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Arizona had been in and out of consciousness all night; she was cold, which she knew, wasn't a good sign, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was nearly naked and soaking wet from blood or if it was because she was bleeding to death. She was sore and stiff and as well as the suspected broken ribs she had, she knew her wrist was broken too, it has swelled up so much in the night, her head had bled a lot in the night and her eye had swollen shut, she could feel the bruise on her cheek and knew that she had a split lip too. She had tried to put as much pressure on her wound as possible but with all the passing out, she hadn't done a good job.

She knew that she didn't have much longer, the only small bit of hope she had was the when she looked at the clock she knew that Callie would be starting work and that she would be reported as missing and then they would find her, she just had to hold on for another hour or so. 'Callie please find me" she thought to herself

"Hey Torres" Mark said as his grabbed his first chart of the day.

"So any news" he said as he looked over what he had.

"No, she's not left any messages for me, I can't believe that she is this mad at me"

"Hey Callie" Christina said as she grabbed a chart from the nurses station. Callie was drinking her coffee when Yang continued.

"Teddy told me all about the convention, why didn't she take me if Arizona dropped out, I would have appreciated it more than her" Callie nearly spat out her drink.

"What did you say?" she said looking worried at Christina, who frowned at her expression.

"What, don't get defensive of your girlfriend I was just saying that I would have appreciated it more" Callie put her hand up.

"No, No, No, not that bit, what do you mean Arizona dropped out" Christina looked confused.

"Teddy called me last night and said that Arizona bailed at the station to come home to make it up with you, why, haven't you seen her?" Christina said with a frown.

"No, I haven't, Mark I think something is wrong" Callie's heat began to pump faster.

"Ok, lets not panic" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey Torres" Alex said as he came over looking annoyed.

"Where is Robbins"?

"Why"

"She called me last night and said she wasn't going to the convention and to get Cassie Becket ready for hr op first thing this morning, but I've been paging her, we were due to start 2 hours ago and I cant find her" Christina looked at Mark who looked at Callie.

"Mark" she said breathing fast.

"OK, ok, now that doesn't sound like Blondie at all" Alex looked at Callie's frightened face.

"What's wrong" Arizona Robbins was the one doctor in this whole hospital that saw any potential in him, she saw past all his crap and pushed him to be his best, he respected her.

"She said she was coming to make up with me yesterday but didn't show at mine, she phoned you for the operation but hasn't shown up for work, something is wrong I think that she is in trouble" Alex looked worried.

"What can I do?" he asked

"Keep paging her, I'm going to check on her apartment"

" I will tell the chief what's going on"

"I'm coming with you Callie" Mark said as they ran out of the hospital.

Arizona couldn't believe it was possible to feel this much pain. There wasn't any part of her body that didn't hurt. Her tears were flowing now as she cried hard. She started to cough which made the pain in her stomach and ribs feel like fire inside her, she felt liquid in her mouth and knew that she was coughing up blood, she new that was a very bad sign.

"Lets just see if she's here first" Callie said as they reached Arizona's apartment. As they approach her door Callie can see that it is not shut properly and her stomach drops.

"Hold on" Mark says and heads inside first. They stand staring at the destruction in the room, the broken table and upturned chair and furniture, broken vases and items all over the floor. She looks at Mark who is looking at the wall; Callie follows his eyes to see the blood against the wall. Callie covers her mouth and starts to cry. They look further and see the bloody hand print on the wall and door to the bedroom. Before Mark can stop her she runs into the bedroom and screams. Mark runs after her. Callie cant believe the sight before her, her beautiful Arizona lying pale and motionless on the floor surrounded by blood, her clothes are ripped open and half on her body there is blood everywhere but Callie and Mark see the wound on her stomach. They see the blood on the bed and the trail across the flood.

"Jesus" Mark says and he dials 911

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Callie drops on her knees beside her lover and gently strokes her neck feeling for a pulse.

"Ari, Arizona can you hear me" she feels a pulse.

Arizona was sure she heard a scream but wasn't sure if it was a dream but then she hears her beautiful voice and slowly opens her good eye.

"Oh my god baby" Callie says, she doesn't know where to touch her as she is so badly hurt.

"Callie, are you really here, you found me" Arizona whispers with a hoarse voice.

Callie can see the blood in her mouth. Mark kneels down too and places his hands on the wound but Arizona flinches away from him and Callie can see the fear in her eyes.

"Its just me Blondie, its just me" Arizona starts to cry again and Callie's heart breaks.

"He hurt me so bad Callie" Mark and Callie exchange a look, they were both thinking the same thing, her clothes were torn off her body and she had restraining bruises on her wrists. Callie stroked her cheek whilst she too sobbed.

"It hurt so bad Callie, I tried to stop him" Callie couldn't believe that after all these horrific injuries she was also raped.

"Callie, I want you to know that I love you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" Arizona said then started to cough again and Callie could see the blood in her mouth again.

"Don't you dare do that, don't you dare say your goodbyes, please baby, I cant loose anyone else please" Even Mark was crying now as he applied more pressure to the wound.

Before they knew it the paramedics had arrived, Callie filled then in on as much info as she could. Mark called ahead and filled in Derek who had made sure they were all waiting for her to arrive.

The paramedics loaded her on to a gurney and asked Callie to move aside but the look Callie gave them made them realise that she wasn't going anywhere. They made it to the ambulance.

"Callie please don't leave me"

"Am right here baby, I'm right here," Callie said as her heart broke over her tiny fragile voice.

The ride to Seattle grace was quick and Callie could see their friend's worried faces as the doors opened. As they took her out the ambulance the paramedics ran through her injuries. Webber asked Callie to stand back twice.

"She has been on her own like this for god knows how long THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM BACKING OFF NOW" Callie shouted and Webber just nodded as sad nod.

Bailey stroked Arizona's head and Arizona just looked at her with tired eyes.

"Were all here honey, don't you worry, your safe now and were all going to look after you" Arizona gave a small weak smile and then the worst thing happened.

"Lost the heart beat, get the paddles charge d to 200" Webber ordered and Callie had to let go as they rushed her into the exam room. Callie watched her lifeless hand drop down limp. Mark put his hands on her shoulder and guided her into the room.

"Come on Callie" They entered the room just in time to see Arizona's body jerk with the electric charge.

"No change" Alex came in and looked at his mentor and friend.

"Jesus" he said and put his hand over his mouth.

"What the hell happened to her"?

"Charge to 250, clear" Webber yelled and Arizona jerked again and Callie put her head in her hands. Everyone held their breaths and looked at the monitor.

The sound of the monitor beeping was the best thing Callie had ever heard.

"We got a rhythm, she's back"

"We don't know" Callie's guilt was immense. Derek was examining the head wound, bailey was looking at her stomach and everyone else was covering her other injuries.

"Mark I need my phone, I need to call her parent" Callie said without taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

"I'll go get it and be back in 5 minutes" he left quickly.

"We have brain swelling here chief" Sheppard said.

"I need to repair this stomach wound" Bailey said, Webber put his hands up.

"Okay, lets get a head CT, Full body can, x-rays everything people, she's one of our family and she's been through hell, lets do our job as best we can" Bailey looked at Callie who was close to breaking point.

"Callie, she's in the best hands possible"

"Bailey I need you to, I think that" Bailed looked confused at her

"We found her with her clothes ripped off her, she had been on the bed and her wrist have bruises on like she has been held down, I need you to do a rape kit" Everyone stopped and looked at Callie, then to Arizona. Alex looked sick, he thought of Arizona as a sister and the thought of her being hurt like that made him want to kill someone. Bailey couldn't help the tears that fell but she wiped them away quickly.

"Ok, Ok I will take care of it"

They wheeled her out of the ct room. Alex came over to Callie with some scrubs.

"What are those for, they wont let me in the O.R" Alex looked as heartbroken as her.

"Its, its for you to change" Callie looked down at herself to see Arizona's blood all over her clothes. She started to cry and crumpled to the floor.

Alex wasn't good in these situations and just knelt down and placed his arms around her.

"She's like a sister to me," he said and Callie knew that he meant it. Mark returned a few minutes later and helped Callie in to the on call room. He stripped off her clothes for her and dressed her into the scrubs then tied her hair back. Callie thanked him and took the phone from him. She could see that she had a voice mail, she played it and realised it was from Arizona from last night.

"Callie help me"

"Oh my god" Callie said and burst into tears

"What, what is it" Mark said grabbing her shoulders.

"She called me last night didn't she when we were watching that phone and I ignored the call, she was calling me for help" Callie said and played the message again for him to hear. The time of call was 7.47pm

"Mark, she'd been there all evening, night and morning alone, scarred maybe dying and I turned my fucking phone off" Mark held her as the tears and sobs wracked her body.

Derek, Webber, Meredith and Christina were looking at her head scan when Callie came in looking exhausted.

"Well"

"Well, she has a fractured skull, but what's concerning me is there seems to be a splinter of bone that is making her brain bleed, I will have to go in and take it out, my concern is her developing a clot here" he said as he pointed to the area. Callie breathed deeply.

"Will she have any brain damage"?

"Honestly, I don't know, she's had a serious maybe two blows to the head and her brain is bruised and swollen, we are going to have to operate together, me and bailey as I don't think her boy could take the stress of too many operations."

Webber stepped forward.

"She has a broken wrist, two broken ribs, a severe concussion, large laceration on her temple, broken knuckle, looks like she put up a hell of a fight" Callie smiled a little at that.

Bailey joined them in the room filled with Arizona's friends who were all waiting to hear the results.

"As far as I can tell she wasn't raped, there is a lot of bruising around the legs so I think he was obviously going to but she must have fought like hell" They all let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god" Callie said

"Prepare her for surgery"

Callie went to the viewing lounge to watch her soul mate be cut open and repaired. Alex was in surgery on the little girl, Mark was in on Arizona's surgery minimizing the scars on her face, Meredith was in with bailey and Webber and Derek were all in the theatre too. So Callie sat alone. Christina came in and sat next to her. In a very uncharacteristic move, she took Callie's hand.

"I'm here if you need me, you're my 2nd person" Callie was touched as yang didn't do feelings. Alex came in after a bit then Lexi.

"Thanks guys" she said to them all in the room and in the theatre.

The operation went without a hitch. Bailey managed to heal her wound, her wrists was reset and casted up. Derek managed to retrieve the splinter and stop the brain bleed. Mark stitched up her head wound so she would have a minimal scar. Now all that was left was to wait for her to wake up which Sheppard said would be in a couple of days.

Callie stood outside Arizona's room and dialled the number and took a deep breathe for the following conversation.

"Hello"

"Daniel, hi its Callie"

"Oh hello Callie, is everything ok, you sound upset" Callie started to cry.

"Daniel, Arizona has been hurt, I think it would be best if you and Mary came to the hospital"

"Hurt, how bad is it what happened" Callie cried harder

"She was attacked in her apartment, she's been stabbed and beaten pretty badly"

"Oh my god"

"But they have just finished surgery on her, she is going to be fine, but you need to be here"

"Thank you Callie, we will be on the next flight, look after her for us"

He hung up the phone and went to tell his wife the bad news.

Tbc …..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a quick note to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I have had. I realise that I have trouble sometimes with my spellings and grammar; I will defiantly look into getting a beta reader. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter.**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Callie came into Arizona's room and stopped frozen. Bailey came up behind her and took her arm.

"She is going to have a rough road ahead of her but we will all be here for her"

"She nearly died today Bailey, all alone and terrified" Callie said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I know, but she's an army brat, she's stubborn and she will pull through this" Callie squeezed her hand then took the seat beside Arizona's bed. Gently she took her bruised hand and stroked it softly.

"I'm right here baby, and I am not going to leave you alone again"

Warm was the first thing that Arizona felt when her senses started to return to her. She could smell the sterile room and knew that she was in hospital. She had survived. She wasn't dead.

The pain that was so indescribable was now a dull ache throughout her body. Testing her eyes she managed to open one, she realised that the other one was swollen shut, she looked at the ceiling for a few minutes trying to get her eye to focus, things were a little blurry. Once she was satisfied she looked around and realised that she was in her hospital, with her friends.

Looking down at the side of the bed she saw the mop of black hair resting there. Her Callie was here and beside her. Arizona moved her hand gently, it felt heavy, and then she saw the cast and realised that she was right about it being broken last night.

She used her fingers and tickled the top of Callie's head. Callie felt something on her head and looked up to see Arizona looking at her.

"Arizona, my god your awake, oh my god I'm so sorry that I made you sad and that you were alone and I didn't answer my phone, I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you, you must be so angry with me and I completely understand" The words spilled out of Callie's mouth so fast like a waterfall.

Arizona put her fingers to Callie's lips.

"SShhhh, I love you" was all she said and Callie burst into tears.

"I love you too" she replied and gently hugged her girlfriend.

The next morning Arizona's parents arrived. Mary burst into tears as soon as she saw her little girl. The general's first thoughts when he saw her were to get in touch with his navy friends and find this guy and beat the crap out of him. Arizona held out her arms to them both and they all hugged together.

Callie was getting Arizona's updates and returned to find her parents in the room hugging and crying with their daughter. Mary saw her enter and looked up.

"Oh Callie, thank you for saving our girl" Callie was full of such guilt and Arizona could see it in her face.

"Its true Callie, if you hadn't of found me the I wouldn't be here to tell the tale" Daniel hugged Callie tightly.

"I always knew my daughter was a good man in a storm and now I know that the woman she loves is too" Callie wasn't sure what he meant but he knew that it was a compliment.

"I just wish that I had gotten there sooner" Arizona knew that Callie wasn't going to let go of her guilt any time soon.

"Excuse me Miss Robbins, my name is Detective Harris may I speak to you"

Arizona nodded and the detective came inside.

"Is it okay if I take your statement and get your id of the attacker"?

"I.D, you mean you haven't caught him yet"? Callie asked

"He left a handprint on the wall, we just need Miss Robbins to visually confirm it is him from a mug shot" Arizona wasn't sure if she could do this in front of her parents.

"Dad, could you please take mum and get me some jelly from the canteen" Mary looked at her daughter.

"Honey, we just got here"

"Mum, please, I cant talk about this in front of you, not yet, please" Callie saw the hurt look on her mums face.

"Ok honey, we will be back in a little while"

"Thank you" Arizona said as they all moved to leave the room Arizona grabbed Callie's arm.

"Please, don't go" Callie just nodded and sat beside her.

"Okay, I am going to show you the mug shot of the man we are looking for, I need you to say yes or no" He opened the file and pulled out a picture.

Arizona's hand tightened on Callie's

"Yes that's him" The detective put the picture back into his file and took out a Dictaphone.

"Thank you, that was really good, now is it ok if I take your statement now" Arizona nodded. She thought about asking Callie to leave, as she knew her girlfriend was feeling guilty enough without hearing all the details but she didn't want to be alone.

"I arrived home to get changed and drop off my suitcase, when I looked around my apartment I noticed a few things out of place and then I saw the window open, I knew something wasn't right and I started to get scared. I decided to go to my neighbours and phone the police, but when I got to my front door" Arizona paused and wiped away a tear.

"Are you ok to continue" the detective asked gently, Arizona nodded.

"When I reached my door a hand covered my mouth and I felt myself being dragged to my bedroom, I fought and he released me and I ran for the door again but he grabbed me and threw me against the kitchen counter"

Callie was visualising this in her mind and marking off how each injury on her body occurred, her tears were flowing too.

"He said, he said that if I liked it rough it was ok and he slammed me back into the wall, then a second time. I punched him then but was too injured to run away, he punched me across the face and I fell onto the coffee table" She stopped again and looked at Callie.

"What happened then Miss Robbins" Arizona closed her eyes.

"He pulled me off the floor and dragged me to the bedroom, he threw me on the bed. I begged him not to do what I knew he was going to do but he pulled out a knife and told me not to scream, he told me that I might enjoy it and he might not kill me" Arizona stopped and blew her nose.

"He ripped open my blouse and began to kiss me, he took the knife and cut open my trousers, he had my hands pinned and as he was undoing his trousers I had an urge to fight or die trying, so I kneed him in his groin but he fell forward and the knife just went into me"

Callie burst into tears and covered her face. The detective turned off the Dictaphone and looked at the two of them.

"I will give you both a minute" Arizona stroked Callie's face.

"I am so sorry this happened to you"

"Me too Callie, but its not your fault, it's his" After a few minutes the detective came back in and Arizona continued.

"He was angry and shouting at me saying it was all my fault and that I made him do it, he left me on the bed, I heard my phone and whilst trying to reach it I fell off the bed and that is how Callie found me in the morning"

The detective shut off the Dictaphone and looked at them both.

"Miss Robbins, you have been through quiet and ordeal. The man has been robbing woman's apartments and sexually attacking them for months, you are the first woman that has managed to escape, even if it was through being stabbed"

"You mean he never stabbed any of the other woman?"

"No, once he had raped them he left, thanks to you we have a large hand print and found his record on the system and the last piece was a visual confirmation from you. We have alerts out for him now, he will not escape, and we will find him and arrest him I guarantee it. You are a very brave woman Miss Robbins"

"Please call me Arizona" the detective nodded

"Ok, thank you, my name is Chris, I will keep you informed of any developments but for now, just get better and rest"

Chris nodded and left the room. Arizona looked at Callie with a look that broke Callie's heart.

"He's done this before to other woman but I was the first that he stabbed"

"That's because you kicked his ass and wouldn't give in"

"I will go and get your parents and tell them they can come see you" Callie stood to leave and looked back at her girlfriend.

"Callie, could you find Mark for me please, I just want a quick word" Callie nodded and went to find mark.

Mark was in his office looking out of the window.

"Hey you" Callie said as she came in the doorway.

"Hey how's Blondie"

"Actually, she wants to see you"

"Me"? Callie nodded and left to find Ari's parents.

Mark knocked on the door and looked at his beaten friend.

"Hey Blondie, how are you" Ari looked at his concerned face and knew that it was genuine.

"Please sit for a minute" he did as she asked.

"Mark I just wanted to say, thank you"

"For what"

"For helping to find me, for looking after Callie last night, I hate to think what would have happened if she had come to find me last night whilst he was there, what could have happened. I know I said some terrible things to you the other day."

"True, but you were right, anyway it doesn't matter now, what matters is that you get better"

"It does matter, I had a lot of time to think whilst I was on that floor, You and I need to spend more time together, you're a major part of Callie's life therefore your important to me too. Can you forget all those things I said and lets just start again" Mark gave her a huge smile.

"I would love nothing more"

"Great" she smiled at him too. Just then Callie and her parents arrived and Mark left them to talk.

_Tbc_

_Don't get too comfortable, who knows what going to happen next ! _


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for being patient xxxx

_**CHAPTER 5**_

The Police were gathered in a street next to the small dirty looking house that resided in the rough, run down part of the city. They had, had a tip off that the man they were looking for was living in the house. They had parked around the corner so that they had the element of surprise.

Detective Harris was putting on his vest as his men gathered around him.

"Okay, listen up, this man is to be considered armed and dangerous. I want him taken alive so if you have to shoot, shoot to wound not kill. Swat team are up front with me, everyone else knows their locations. Lets do this clean and fast and get this bastard" All the men nodded and Harris led them to the house. He drew his gun and crouched down behind the garden wall. He watched as his men ran around quietly round the side of the house to the back. The house was completely surrounded in seconds.

Harris nodded to the swat team and they moved to the front door. With a nod from Harris, the swat team member pulled out the battering ram and slammed it on the door knocking it down on the first try.

"ARMED POLICE, DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW" Harris yelled as they ran through the door.

Lee was in the living room watching porn when the door banged in. As soon as he heard the word Police he ran to the back of the house and jumped out the door straight into a large police officer who tackled him to the ground with ease.

"Stay down you piece of shit" said the officer as he placed the cuffs on Lee.

"I didn't do anything" Shouted Lee as the officer dragged him up off the floor.

"Lee Simons, I am arresting you for the attempted rape and attempted murder of Arizona Robbins, you have the right to remain silent" as the officer read out his Miranda rights all Lee could think of was that bitch and that she had obviously lived.

Detective Harris came out the back door and walked up close to Lee.

"Boy, I have been after you for a while now, you always thought you were so clean at getting away with it, but this time you really screwed up, your looking at life in prison" Harris said with a huge smile. Lee could hear Harris laughing as he was led away to the waiting police van.

It had been 3 days since her surgery and Arizona was healing slowly. She wasn't allowed to move around too much due to her stitches. It was driving her crazy, all she wanted to do was get up and walk around. Her mum and dad had been amazing, as she knew they would be. Callie and Mark had been great too.

The day that she woke up from the surgery, not long after she had spoken to the detective, Teddy had come charging into her room, crying and apologising for letting her go home alone.

"I'm so sorry Ari, I should have called Callie to let you know you where on your way back, I cant believe this happened to you" It had taken Teddy a while to calm down and believe Arizona when she said that she didn't blame her at all.

But now she just wanted to walk around.

"I just want to go see my patients Callie"

"You mean you want to go check up on Alex's work, trust me Arizona, he has been great whilst you've been in here, you have trained him very well, besides" Callie said as she reached for the mirror on the side cabinet.

"You don't want to see you tiny humans looking like this do you" Callie said with a sad smile and showed her, her reflection in the mirror. Arizona studied her face, she looked so exhausted but worse were the purple and green bruises on her cheeks, head and her large swollen eye.

"Okay, point taken, maybe not the best idea" Callie placed the mirror down and gave her girlfriend and hug.

"I'm going to grab your mum and dad and go get something to eat whilst you rest, tomorrow your first therapy sessions starts, your going to need all your rest"

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see Detective Harris at the door.

"Detective, sorry Chris, is everything okay" Chris walked in to the room with a smile on his face.

"Hello ladies, I just wanted to inform you personally that we have caught him and he is in police custody awaiting trial in a couple of days" Arizona burst into tears, she just couldn't believe that they had caught that monster and that he was in jail.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to catch him" Chris pretended to look hurt and Arizona smiled.

"What I meant was, I didn't expect you to catch him so quick" Chris smiled at her comment.

"Well it was all down to you actually, with your ID and the evidence we found at the scene we were able to track him down quick"

"Oh Chris thank you so much for letting me know and thank you for catching him, now no one else will have to endure what I and those other woman had to" Chris nodded.

Callie and Arizona hugged and they both cried together.

When Callie pulled away she pulled out her phone.

"I will call your parents so you can tell them the good news yourself".

Mark and Teddy came into the room and stopped when they saw the Detective there and the girls crying.

"What, what's happened?" Mark asked worried.

"They've caught him," Arizona said as she wiped her eyes. Teddy ran forward and hugged her friend.

"That's wonderful news hunny," she said. Mark looked at Chris.

"Any chance that you would let me have 5 minutes alone with him would you" Mark said slamming his fist and palm together, Chris laughed.

"Afraid not, right I will leave you to rest, but I should mention that there is a possibility that you may have to testify, how would you feel about that"?

Arizona went cold at the thought of looking at that man again and they could all see the look of shock on her face.

"Would I have to see him"?

"No, no, there would be a protective screen there so you wouldn't have to look at him"

"Oh Ok" she said quietly.

"Let's talk about that later, the District Attorney will be phoning at some point in the next few days to talk things over with you"

"Thank you Chris"

"You are very welcome," he said as he smiled then walked away.

Mark and Teddy gave the girls a few minutes together. Callie came out the room and found them waiting at the nurse's station.

"Guys I'm going to get her parents and a takeaway and bring it back up here, would you please stay with her till I'm back, she seems a little scared"

"No problem" Teddy said and Mark added.

"Get me a chicken chow mien please" Callie rolled her eyes and left to get Ari's parents.

40 minutes later she returned with Mary and the General and they all sat around eating the Chinese. It was the most normal Arizona had felt in the last few days.

The next day Arizona's persistence at going home to Callie's flat was finally grinding Callie down.

"I will have two wonderful doctors around me, and plus, hello, I am a doctor, you could check my stitches everyday and give me my medication and check me for infection. I could watch films, dress in my own Pyjamas go to my own bathroom, shower"

"Baby, I just think its best you stay here"

"Please Callie, I need to get out of here, I can see people walking past and looking at me, seeing their sympathy, I just cant deal with it, please, I just want to go home, please Callie" Callie looked at her girlfriends face and finally caved in.

"Fine, but its Bailey who has the last word as you are her patient, I will go talk it over with her" Arizona gave Callie one of her radiant smiles.

"Thank you baby"

Callie left the room to go find Bailey.

Miranda was in the canteen when Callie found her. She grabbed the seat beside her.

"Hey Bailey"

"Torres" she nodded and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"What are the chances of Arizona being discharged and coming home with me today" Bailey stopped chewing and looked at Callie.

"I think the chances are very slim, Callie, she nearly died, she had a very serious head wound and her stitches are very delicate"

"You don't need to tell me her condition, I am painfully aware of it every day," Callie said with tears forming in her eyes. Bailey felt for her.

"She needs to get out of here to our home, she will be under supervision from me and Mark, she can't deal with everything she has to deal with here, she wants to do it in private Bailey, can you understand that" The truth was that she could understand that.

Callie knew that she had won when Bailey closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Fine, but I will be round everyday to check on her too, after all she is my patient but she's also my friend" Callie jumped over the table and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Bailey, thank you" Callie ran back to Arizona's room. When she came around the corner she could see Arizona staring into space.

Arizona was playing over the attack in her mind, thinking was there anything else that she could of done to escape, and she jumped when she saw Callie appear around the door. Callie could see the look of fear on her face even if it did just last a second.

"What did Bailey say"?

"She said yes"

"Thank you baby" they hugged and Callie looked at her girlfriend.

"Do you want to talk to me about it" Arizona shook her head.

"Not yet if that's ok"

"I understand" Although Callie had heard all the gory details of the attack she didn't know how Callie was coping, as she didn't talk about anything serious.

Later that afternoon, all the paperwork was completed and Arizona was allowed to leave, Callie was with Ari parents getting a few supplies from the hospital that they would need and also some of her favourite junk foods to help her comfort eat.

Mark came in to her room with some clothes from her old apartment; he just assumed that she didn't want to go back there at all. He knew from Callie what her favourite clothes were and just a few personally items. Although Callie and Arizona had virtually been living together for 6 months or more and they had both considered Callie's apartment to be theirs, Arizona had still kept her apartment on as the lease had 8 months left on it.

"I brought you your navy brat top," he said as he lifted up her USS Arizona tracksuit top and matching joggy bottoms, Ari smiled.

"Thank you Mark" she said as she tried to sit up, he could see her struggling and went to help her but could see her flinch slightly as he moved towards her.

"Sorry" he said

"I didn't mean to scare you" Arizona shook her head.

"No I'm sorry, I just cant seem to stop myself from doing it, would you please help me up" he moved to her slowly and gently helped her to sit up and swing her legs over the bed. Arizona grabbed her stomach.

"Blondie are you sure this is such a good idea, you can barely make it off this bed, how are you going to make it home" Arizona smiled and held out her hand.

"With your help" she smiled at him and he smiled back at the trust he knew she was putting in him.

Bailey came in.

"I must be mad to let you go home"

"Thank you Bailey, I am very grateful, and I would be even more grateful if you would help me get changed into there clothes" Bailey nodded and let out a loud sigh. Mark told her he would be waiting outside.

"Crazy woman" she pulled the curtain over and helped to undo the hospital gown. The bruises on her back and ribs were still purple but not as angry now. Arizona got a first proper look at herself in the mirror and she gasped at her body. The knife wound was stitched true but it was an ugly scar, her body was bruised and thin, the bruises were all over her ribs, her wrists and her legs and thighs.

Bailey heard her sob and looked at her friend, she was looking lost.

"Look at me Bailey, look at what he did to me" she cried and sobbed and Bailey just held her gently whilst getting her dressed.

"That scar will always be a reminder of that night, of what he did to me, he will always be a part of me now" Bailey hugged her whilst Arizona's sobs wracked her body.

"That scar is a reminder yes but not that you're a victim, it's a scar to prove that you are a survivor, some one who fought for her life and won, this scar is a reminder that you beat him and your alive, its your scar to show that your living proof that bad things happen but you can endure and move on, its proof that you're a fighter Arizona" Arizona cried even more.

It took a long time to get her dressed but once she was she felt so much better. Mark came in with a wheel chair.

"Good idea Mark" she said as Bailey helped her to sit in it.

"Lets get you home"

Lee Simon's was pacing his cell. All he could think of was that bitch, he knew her name thanks to that stupid detective. He couldn't stand the thought that she got away and that she won. He looked around his cell and smiled, a plan was forming in his head. 'Soon' he thought 'soon'.

TBC

Sorry for the long delay, will try to be quicker with the next chapter, it may be the last one so you don't want to miss it. Thank you for all your kind words and I'm sorry sometimes if the grammar isn't the best I just get carried away with writing the story


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the lovely comments, this chapter is a bit longer than the others because I am going on holiday for a week and wont be able to upload the next chapter till I return. I hope this keeps you going until then.

enjoy

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Mark and Callie slowly helped Arizona into their apartment. Ari's parents were there and when her mum saw her struggling to walk she couldn't help but say something.

"Oh God hunny, this is ridiculous, you can barely walk, you should be back in the hospital"

"I'm right where I want to be mum" Ari said with such a smile that her mother had to let it go.

The rest of the night went great. Callie cooked a lovely dinner, which Arizona polished off quickly. Mark stayed and joined them and the atmosphere was relaxed and peaceful.

Eventually Mark left and after a long discussion, her parents left for their hotel even though Callie insisted that they could stay in the spare room.

They made there way to the bedroom and Callie helped her get dressed and into bed. All she wanted to do was hold her all night but she wasn't sure if it would scare her or not so she stayed on her side.

Arizona was facing away from Callie and could almost feel her uncertainty.

"Don't be afraid to touch me"

That was all the invitation Callie needed and spooned up behind her lover, she gentle placed her arm around her chest. Arizona smiled and they went off to sleep.

Arizona woke to find herself on the sofa. She was confused as to how she had managed to get out to the living room and onto the sofa. She got up and heard a strange noise coming from the bedroom. Slowly she walked towards it and opened the door. The scene before her had her screaming hysterically. The attacker was in her bedroom standing over a naked Callie and he was stabbing her repeatedly. Blood was everywhere. He turned and saw her and came towards her, he grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Wake up, Arizona wake up, your dreaming" Arizona woke up to find the lights on and Callie kneeled on the floor in front of her side of the bed looking scared.

"It was a nightmare baby your safe now"

"Oh my god Callie, I dreamt, it was awful, he, there was nothing I could do, he killed you, the blood was everywhere, my god it was so real"

"Jesus, you were screaming, you scared the hell out of me" Callie lent in and hugged her gently.

"Callie, I think something's wrong" Callie pulled back and frowned. Arizona lifted up the bed sheets and they could both see the blood around her knife wound.

"Shit, I think I have pulled my stitches"

Callie grabbed her phone called Mark who was over in 2 minutes.

"What happened?" he asked

"I had a nightmare and tore some of my stitches" Arizona said and started to cry.

"Its ok, its ok we can fix this no problem Blondie" Mark got the supplies that Callie had taken from the hospital and helped assist whilst Callie sewed her up again.

"Thank you both"

"No problem Blondie, I'm just across the hall if you need anything else" she smiled and turned to leave.

"Actually Mark, could you sleep here tonight" Mark raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"Not in here, on the sofa mark, just for a few nights, it would make me feel better knowing that your out there and that Callie is safe" He looked at Callie to explain and Callie motioned for him to go out to the living room.

"I'll just grab him some blankets and be back in two ticks ok baby" she said and kissed her lover.

Mark was waiting on the sofa when Callie came out.

"She had a nightmare that the attacker came back and stabbed me to death, it really freaked her out" Mark looked shocked.

"Me, too, I don't even want to imagine anything like that happening" Callie smiled at him and left him to settle down.

The rest of the night was uneventful and Arizona managed to sleep through.

The next morning, Arizona was feeling sore, so she decided to stay in bed and rest. Pulling those few stitches had really taken it out of her.

Callie let her mum and dad in.

"Morning Callie, how's my girl" Callie shut the door and looked at them with a sad expression.

"It was a rough night, she had a bad nightmare and popped a few of her stitches so she is a bit tender today and is staying in bed"

"Oh my god" Mary said and hugged Callie.

"Thank you for being here for her, I will grab her favourite DVD's and stay in bed with her"

"I will get fixing that cabinet door that you said was broken, I might as well be of some use whist my girls are lazing in bed"

"Thank you, that would be wonderful" she kissed them both then ran into the bedroom to kiss Arizona goodbye.

Mark was waiting for her in the hallway with a cup of coffee.

"Ready to go"

"I'm just pleased that the chief is letting me work half days for a while so that I can be back quicker to look after her"

As they approached the hospital Mark caught sight of a camera crew.

"Hey isn't that Jay Sawyer from Channel 1 news" Mr Sawyer saw Callie and nodded to his crew.

"Oh crap" Callie said as she knew what they would be talking to her about.

"Miss Torres may we have a moment of your time, we understand that your girlfriend is the last victim of the Seattle rapist that as been terrorising the city for months, Mr Lee Simons" he placed the microphone directly in front of her mouth.

"Yeah so" Callie said, trying not to get angry and this intrusion into her and Arizona's private life.

"Could you tell us how it feels to know that this monster is behind bars, would you or your girlfriend care to comment or come in for an exclusive interview" Callie stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"Are you kidding me, she nearly died because of that spineless looser, all she wants to do is to move on and forget that coward ever existed so please leave us alone so she can heal and forget in peace" Callie began to walk away but the reporter wasn't giving up, he was still throwing her questions when she got to the doors of the hospital.

"Listen pal, I am the head of orthopaedics, which means I break bones every day, if you don't back off I will personally break everyone in your body, got it"

"Got it," he said as he backed away. The reporter turned to his camera crew.

"Lets just edit that last part out shall we" he said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Hey, wasn't that about you man" said Andrews who was a particular thick inmate at the prison.

Lee watched the interview with great interest.

'So, she's a lesbian and works at the hospital, oh they are just making this too easy' he thought to himself.

Arizona was flicking through the channels and came across his face on the telly. The newscaster was reporting about him being captured in a dramatic police raid, he listed his other criminal convictions, GBH, aggravated GBH, kidnapping, robbery, assault, fraud, joy riding, car hijacking" Arizona turned the telly off.

"So that was him," said her mum. Arizona just nodded.

"Nasty piece of work isn't he, well this time at least he will stay behind bars for the rest of his life"

"I just want it all over with mum" Mary leaned over and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Me too baby, me too, I would give anything to be able to take this back for you" Just then they heard her dad shout out some swear words.

"I suppose I had better go and see what the general has done now" she stood up to go check on her DIY disaster husband.

"Its ridiculous really, he can command a air craft carrier and hundreds of men but cant do a simple bit of DIY" her comment make Arizona chuckle.

The next few days went by the same, Mark had stayed over as her nightmares weren't going away and she felt better when she woke up knowing he was out there.

A week after she was attacked there was a knock at the door. Callie ran to open it.

"Hello, miss Torres is it" Callie nodded.

"My name is Amanda Jenkins, I am an assistant district attorney. I'm here to talk with Miss Robbins about the case" Callie smiled and opened the door further.

"Please come in"

"Thank you" Amanda walked in and saw Arizona sitting on the sofa with a blanket around her.

"Hello Miss Robbins, My name is Amanda"

"Please call me Arizona," she said as she shook her hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down on the chair beside her.

"I'm still tender but I am able to walk around on my own now" she said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm here because your case is going to be seen in court in 2 days time"

Arizona took a deep breath.

"Wow, that seemed to come around quick"

"I need to know if you are okay to come and testify for us" Arizona looked at Callie.

"I am, as long as I don't have to look at him again"

"There will of course be a screen there so you wont have to see him, I am going to warn you that you wont be the only victim there, thanks to your ID and the gathering of his prints, previous victims have been able to identify him" Callie frowned.

"So why does she need to go up there still" Amanda looked a little embarrassed and said,

"Yours is the last attack, I'm sorry if this sounds insensitive but your bruises are still so visible as well as your broken wrist"

Callie had that look on her face that Arizona knew meant that she was pissed.

"Hang on a minute, are you telling me that the only reasons that you want my girlfriend to testify against that monster is because she still looks so beat up and that they will all feel pity for her" Callie was fuming.

"I know how it sounds"

"Do you, do you realise how hard this is going to be for her, to go over and over this again in front of all those people and possible camera crews and be cross examined and doubt thrown at her about her story, do you really realise"

"Yes" she said simply. Arizona put her hand on Callie's arm.

"Callie, it's okay, I'll do it, what happens now" Amanda seemed relieved.

"All you will need to do it turn up, tell your story, answer a few questions then leave" Arizona looked at Callie again.

"I need to do this," she said and Callie's angry face softened immediately.

"I'm just thinking of you baby"

"I know you are" Amanda stood up and looked at the two women.

"Thank you, the court date is set for the 11.45, I will send a police escort to collect you is that okay"

"She is still very tender so can you make sure that she isn't jostled around much"

"I will make sure she is given plenty of space"

Amanda walked towards the door and Callie opened it for her.

"Thank you Arizona, for being so brave"

She left and when Callie turned to look at Arizona she was breathing fast.

"I know I just said I need to do this but what if I cant, what if I get there and I freeze, what if he walks because of me"

"Baby, listen to me, there is no need to put that much pressure on yourself, they have enough evidence to convict him, all they need is your beautiful face to show the jury what this monster can do"

"Okay" she said and they hugged.

The next day they were all sitting around having dinner, at the table was Mark, Bailey, Teddy and Arizona's parents. It was just what Ari needed to relax and not think about the trial at all.

After dinner Bailey sat down beside her. Bailey had been visiting everyday to keep a check on her patient and friend. After the first time she split her stitches she was so close to demanding she go back to hospital, it was only because Arizona had pleaded with her that she didn't have the heart to make her go back in.

"I just need to do my usual check up, shall we nip into the bedroom and have some privacy" Arizona nodded and left the crowd for a while.

After her exam, Bailey sat beside her on the bed.

"So are you going to tell me how you are really feeling?" asked Bailey in her usual Bailey tone. Arizona's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm terrified Bailey, but I know this needs to be done"

"That is going to be the last hurdle, then he will be behind bars and you will be able to carry on with your life whilst he is in jail rotting away the rest of his"

"Thank you Bailey"

"You ready" she said as she wiped away her friends tears.

"I just need a minute" Bailey nodded and left her alone for a moment.

Arizona winced as she stood up she gently pressed her stitches. She was still so tender but more bearable each day.

Lee was in his cell waiting for lights out. He sat and thought back to his phone call.

"Bulldog its Simons, I'm calling in that favour you owe me"

"Anything mate, word is you're in the joint"

"I am and I am going to need you to do something important for me"

"Do you want me to kill that woman who's going to put you away"?

"No, no I want the pleasure of that myself, I need you to snatch one of the guards woman so I can use it as leverage. Come see me when you know who your target it"

Two days later Bulldog came to visit Lee.

"Hello my friend, what have you got for me"?

"I've got a target, their due to get married next month, I will grab her and get her to phone him, and he will come get you out or else she dies"

"Are you sure your ok with this"

"You took the fall for me and done time for me, I owe you" They smiled to each other.

His plan had worked perfectly and he sat patiently waiting for his plan to work.

The lights went out and within minutes the door to his cell opened and the prison guard Howard appeared.

"Okay here is the prison guard uniform, if I get you out you will phone and have my fiancé released"

"Well" Lee said as he stared to get changed.

"That depends on weather or not you can keep your mouth shut" Once changed he led him through the corridors keeping his head down. Howard was the duty Guard that night which meant he was in charge of the shifts; he knew where every one was going to be. He managed to get Lee out to his car. They got inside it.

"So I got you out, now what about my fiancé"

"Oh yeah" lee said and grabbed his truncheon and strangled him with it. Once he was sure he was dead he left the car park and drove to the apartment building that Bulldog had given him the address too.

When he arrived it was 10.45pm, he decided to wait for a while to make his move.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Bailey said as she kissed the girls, Teddy was next to leave and kissed them too, then Arizona's parent and finally Mark.

"You sure you don't need me to stay tonight" Arizona smiled affectionately at him, they had gotten closer in the last two weeks and she had really appreciated his help.

"Thank you but no, I am doing much better now" Mark sad his goodnights and left.

Callie looked at Arizona who looked tired.

"So, what do you want to do now"?

"I'm not up to what I really want to do," she said with a wink.

"Ok, how bout we just watch a film with a glass of wine" Callie picked a film and they settled down together.

After a couple of hours, Lee decided to make his move and finish off what he started.

Tbc …. Soon I promise


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, here is the LAST chapter. Thank you for all your lovely kind words and reviews its very encouraging. I hope that you like the way I have ended this story. Once again I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes I just get so carried away with getting the story out to you that I sometimes miss things.**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Arizona was starting to get tired so they decided to go to bed. Callie helped Arizona up off the sofa.

"You go on ahead I will just clean up" Callie said whilst giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. Ari made her way to the bedroom to get changed.

Callie placed the glasses in the sink and tidied up a little then closed the window she didn't realise that she had opened and turned off the lights and froze when she heard a movement behind her.

A large hand clamped down hard over her mouth at the same time a large knife was placed on her throat.

"Call her" he said and took his hand away from her slightly swollen mouth.

"Fuck you" Callie spat at him. He moved the knife closer to her throat, too close as it nicked her skin a little and a small trickle of blood ran down her neck and chest.

"Ohh maybe later if I'm not too tired" he covered her mouth again and moved forward slightly.

"Ohhh Ariiizzzoooonnnaaaa" he purred in a low husky voice.

Arizona was sitting by the dressing table brushing her hair and stopped mid brush when she heard his voice.

'It couldn't be' she thought to herself. She stood and walked into the living room, it was dark so she turned on the light and gasped when she saw the attacker with Callie in his filthy grasp. The knife was so close to her throat that Arizona daren't move. She could see the trickle of blood down her chest. Her mouth was covered but she could see the fear in her eyes.

"Callie, my god, how did you get out" he smiled at her shocked expression.

"Friends in low places, don't even think about screaming for help because I will slice her throat wide open before you can take another breath" Arizona didn't know what to do, panic gripped her. He walked towards the front door dragging Callie with him. He grabbed the chain on the door and locked it.

"Just so we are not disturbed"

"What,…What do you want" Arizona stumbled out dreading his response. Her stomach turned when he pointed his knife at her.

"Isn't it obvious bitch, I want you" Arizona started to cry.

"Although, now that I have seen your voluptuous Latin girlfriend I think that I will have her too" Anger coursed through her and she walked forward a few steps.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER" she shouted in anger at him.

"What you mean like this" he said and removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Callie struggled to pull away but it was no use with the knife so close to her.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, if you want me I'm right here just, … please…. Let her go" He stopped kissing Callie and covered her mouth again.

"Whooh, I'm not sure now, she tastes so nice, so sweet"

"Why are you doing this" he looked at her angrily.

"WHY, why, You are the one that got away from me, non of the other bitches got away from me, you have ruined everything, and you've stopped me having my fun"

Anger gripped her again.

"Fun, you sick bastard, you have been raping woman for months, ruining their lives and you think its fun"

"Well after tonight it wont only be rape that I'm wanted for but murder also" Arizona's shocked expression mirrored Callie's.

"Now come closer" Arizona saw no way out and did what he said. She was 3 feet away from them. He took the knife away from Callie's throat and pointed it at Arizona's heart. Callie saw her moment and stamped on his foot with all her might, he shouted in pain and as he lifted his foot off the floor, Callie followed it up with a jab in the ribs with her elbow which caused him to let her go, she turned around and punched him across the face. He fell backwards onto the sofa grabbing his cheek.

"Arizona RUN" Callie shouted and they headed for the front door. Arizona reached it first with Callie right behind her.

Lee recovered quickly, there was no way after all he had been through to get here that he was going to let her go again.

"You Bitch's" he shouted and Arizona turned and saw him about to throw the knife at Callie.

"NO" she shouted, Callie felt Arizona pushed her out of the way as the knife flew past her and embedded itself into Arizona's shoulder.

"Callie" Arizona said as she slid down the door to the floor, she could see the knife sticking out of her chest/shoulder.

"Oh god Ari" Callie looked at the wound; Lee was forgotten in that instant, it was just the two of them.

"Its in deep baby," Callie said, she knew it was in about 2 inches.

"Get it out" Arizona said in a weakened tone.

"You aren't doing shit bitch" He said as Lee grabbed Callie by the hair and dragged her backwards, he pulled her up to stand and punched her across the face. Arizona could only watch in despair as he hurt her lover.

"Please, leave her alone" Arizona tried to stand but was too weak.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you, I'll be there in a minute" he said in a mocking tone.

Callie was on all fours trying to stand up. Lee kicked her viciously in the ribs leaving Callie gasping for air. He picked her up by her hair again and ran her into the wall headfirst. Arizona could see the blood running down her face.

"No, please stop it" she shouted at him. He grabbed Callie's head and punched her hard across the face again. Callie fell to the floor exhausted.

"Callie, speak to me baby" Arizona was heart broken by the sight of her bloody and beaten girlfriend.

"Right, that should do for now" he said as he grabbed some rope from inside of his coat and tied up Callie's hands against the breakfast bar legs.

He lifted her face up so she could see him.

"Stay with me now as I don't want you to miss this, I'm going to fuck your girlfriend, hard and very rough believe me then when I'm finished you can watch me slice her throat open wide, then I'm going to fuck you every which way and slice your throat open too" he smiled at her terrified expression. He pulled out some tape from him pocket and put it across her mouth.

"Oh, and just so you don't try to run away again," he said, he stabbed her deep in her leg. Callie's screamed were muffled due to the tape. Arizona couldn't stand to see her lover in so much pain and tried to stand to reach her, she took one step then fell down on her side.

Callie grabbed her bleeding wound and watched in horror as he made his way to Arizona. She was lying on her side on the floor with the knife still sticking out of her body.

"Here let me help you with that" he said as he knelt down beside her. Rolling her onto her back he covered her mouth and pushed the knife straight through her shoulder so it came out the other side into the floorboards. Arizona screamed underneath his hand and writhed in pain. Callie's heart broke for her.

"Oops, sorry that was the wrong way wasn't it, I pushed instead of pulling, silly me" he chuckled as he pulled the knife out causing Arizona to scream in agony again.

He stood up over her shaking form and looked at Callie. He smiled at her as he started to undo his jeans. Callie was struggling to free herself from the rope; thanks to the blood all over her hands she was able to squeeze her hand through slowly.

"Please, don't do this, please" Arizona said in a whimper.

"You know what, I'm feeling a little dejavu here" he said as he laughed loudly.

There was a loud crash as the door was smashed open by Mark.

"Get the fuck away from my friends" he said and was about to jump on him but Lee bent down and placed the knife under Arizona's throat.

"Back off hero or I slice her right now" Callie had got her hand out and as Lee was so focused on Mark he didn't see her lunge at him till it was too late. Callie punched his face and used her doctor's knowledge and dislocated his shoulder in seconds then twisted his wrist round breaking that in an instant. Lee screamed in agony and sliced at Callie with the knife and caught her across the stomach. Callie grabbed her stomach and fell backwards. Mark charged forward and punched him twice across the face knocking him out cold.

"Jesus, Jesus, Callie, Arizona are you all right, my god" Mark got out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Mark rushed to the bedroom and grabbed some towels; he placed one on Callie's stomach and leg and the other on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona was shaking on the floor, totally traumatised; Callie was putting pressure on her stomach and leg.

"Mark, how did you know?" Callie asked confused as to how mark just appeared.

"I told the neighbours below if they heard any weird noises or banging to phone me immediately, they have been out to cinema and just come home and heard things and called me" Mark was worried about the blood both girls were loosing.

"You…you…. were. Our white…. knight" Arizona said between ragged breathes.

Mark was so focused on helping the girls that he didn't see Lee grab the knife and aim for Callie.

BANG

Callie screamed as Mark covered the both of them with his body.

"It's alright now," Detective Harris said from the door.

They looked up to see Chris Harris standing with a smoking gun, Mark turned to see Lee slumped on the floor dead.

"Are they alright" he said as he came in the room.

"There both in a bad way and are loosing too much blood" Callie slumped down beside Arizona on the floor, both woman looked pale and Mark was panicking about the blood that was pooling around them on the floor.

"I love you" Arizona whispered to Callie.

"I love you" Callie responded. Then they both passed out. Mark was beside himself.

They pulled up outside the hospital and Mark once again saw all their friends waiting to help. Derek, Meredith, Teddy, Owen, Bailey, Christina, Lexi, the chief and Alex were all there.

Mark had ridden in the first ambulance with Arizona whilst Chris had ridden with Callie.

"What happened" Bailey asked as Mark jumped out the ambulance.

"The bastard came back for them" they all looked at each other.

"Oh Arizona" Bailey said as she looked at her friends bloodied body. The second ambulance pulled up with Callie inside. Mark helped them get her out and they all saw her bloodied state too.

"Right people, Alex, Teddy, Christina and Bailey are with Robbins, Lexi, Derek, Meredith and Owen your on Torres, lets assess the damage and go from there" the Chief said trying to calm everyone.

The two women were rushed into triage with their friends looking out for them.

"Kepna, you're running the ER whilst we deal with this" April nodded and looked around. All the nurse and staff were looking in the triage rooms at their own people.

"You heard the chief, lets get moving and help the other people in here"

Within minutes Mark was asked to leave the room by the chief so he waited outside the rooms, he sat on the floor between the two doors. After 15 minutes Derek came out of Callie's room. Mark stood up quickly. At the same time Bailey came out of Arizona's room.

"How are they" Derek went first.

"Well Callie's had a head wound but not too serious, she's going to need stitches on her eyebrow to seal the wound, he leg wound just nicked an artery which is why it bled so much, her stomach wound wasn't that deep thankfully, her knuckle is broken as are one of her ribs" Mark rubbed his hands over his face and looked at Bailey.

"Arizona's going to need surgery on her chest, it seems the knife wound has damaged some nerves we will need to repair, her stomach wound also needs to be resealed, but I'm more concerned about her mental state, she's awake but is terrified"

Webber came out of Arizona's room and looked at Mark.

"Were going to have to call her councillor, she's withdrawn in to herself and without Callie to bring her out of this I'm worried" Mark ran his hands through his hair.

Within the next hour Arizona was taken to surgery, Mark watched them operate and everything went well.

Arizona woke up to see Bailey beside her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing" Arizona looked at her and couldn't form the words. She was too scarred to speak. When Derek came in, Arizona jumped back and tried to get out of the bed.

"Arizona its ok, its just Derek" Derek stopped unsure what to do as he scarred her.

"I'll go get Meredith" he said and smiled a sympathetic smile at Arizona.

Mark

Mark went to Callie's room.

"Mark, thank god, how is she" Mark looked shattered.

"She's traumatised Callie, she needs you as she wont talk to anyone, she wont let any men near her" Callie looked mortified.

"Take me to her" Callie said moving back the bed sheets.

"You can't walk"

"Then get me a fucking wheelchair," she shouted, Mark nodded and returned with one quickly.

The closer they came to Arizona's room the more terrified Callie became.

Arizona hadn't spoken to anyone since she had woken up. Bailey was becoming really concerned. She saw Callie approaching and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mark wheeled her into the room and Arizona's eyes filled with tears.

"Callie" she whispered and began to cry then sob.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you" Despite Baileys objections and her excruciating pain, Callie leapt out of the chair and hopped over to the bed to embrace her lover.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm fine, were safe now, non of this is your fault, do you hear me" Callie's tears were flowing too as were Marks and Baileys. Derek, Webber, Meredith, Christina, Alex, Teddy, Owen and Lexi were all standing outside the room. Each one of them had tears down their faces.

"It's all my fault you got hurt, if I'd just of let him have me the first time, then he wouldn't of come back and you wouldn't of been hurt"

"Don't ever say that again. I would die without you, you must always fight always"

"Are you alright" She said and looked at Callie's leg.

"You really kicked his ass," she said with a smile and Bailey knew in that instant that she was going to be all right, just needed some help.

A month had passed since the second attack. Callie was still using a walking stick to help her whilst she went through physiotherapy, Arizona's physio on her shoulder was going well, and they were both on light duties.

Ari's parents were constant visitors, which both women loved. The vicious attacks had brought everyone together as a day after it happened, Callie's family who had disowned her since finding out she was gay, appeared in the hospital.

Mark had been an invaluable help to the girls and he and Arizona were closer than ever, he had his own key and was allowed to pop in at any time.

Detective Harris, Chris, was given an award for saving the 3 doctors lives.

Both girls were having counselling to help them put this behind them. Their friends had been a wonderful help too and Arizona realised just how many people she had the good fortune to call friend.

Callie had invited everyone round to dinner one night, all her friends and their parents. In the middle of the meal Callie stood up.

"May I just have your attention, me and Arizona would just like to take this moment to say thank you, you have all been invaluable friends and family and stuck with us through these rough few months, were very grateful to have each other and you. You saved our lives" she sat down and wiped a tear away.

Then to Callie's surprise Arizona stood up.

"I just want to say thank you to my wonderful girlfriend, who stuck with me through all the nightmares and tears and beating the crap out of that asshole, I know I have someone who would die to protect me which I hope never, never happens again" she stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'm messing this up" she said to herself and hung her head down and Callie touched her arm.

"What baby" Raising her head she looked at Callie.

"Callie Torres, you totally rocked my world when we met, you've loved me, cared for me, protected me, stood by me through my worst times and I love you with all my heart, would you do me the honour of being my wife"

Everyone at the table gasped. Arizona's parents beamed with pride even Callie's parents looked happy.

"The honour would be mine, yes I would love to be your wife" she said and stood up to kiss her fiancé.

"I love you so much Callie"

"I love you too Arizona" Arizona pulled out a set of engagement rings. They each put on each other's whilst everyone at the table clapped. Arizona knew that they were going to be happy for a very, very long time.

THE END

_**Well…. What did you think?**_

_**Please let me know and if you liked this story, please take a look at my others and see if you like anymore.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Jenny**_


End file.
